Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a sprayer, and more particularly, to a sprayer by which an ejection distance of a chemical may be adjusted and internal elements thereof may be easily assembled.
Sprayers that spray a liquid by applying a pressure to the liquid to a wide area may be variously classified according to operation methods, purposes, and sizes thereof. That is, because the sizes, forms, and spraying areas of the particles of mist phases or granular phases have to be various according to purposes such as a domestic purpose, an agricultural purpose, and an industrial purpose, various forms of sprayers are required.
Meanwhile, because it is advantageous to uniformly spray a chemical to wiser areas in an aspect of epidemic prevention in the case of a sprayer for epidemic prevention or sterilization, the sprayers that spray particles having the sizes of several tens or hundreds of micrometers are preferred.
As described above, the sprayers mainly used for epidemic prevention or sterilization are also called chemical sprayers, an epidemic preventer, or a sterilizer. In this way, the prior technologies related to sprayers or spraying apparatuses mainly used epidemic prevention or sterilization include Korean Patent No. 10-1153188 (entitled “Chemical Ejection Apparatus”), Korean Patent No. 10-1185064 (entitled “Chemical Ejection Nozzle”), Korean Patent No. 10-1079206 (entitled “Vortex Forming Member for Chemical Ejection Nozzle”).
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a structure of a chemical ejection apparatus according to the related art. In the conventional chemical ejection apparatus of FIG. 1, air generated when a blowing fan 20 installed in the interior of a body 12 is driven is converted into a high pressure state while passing through a narrow passage 24 provided on a rear side of an air nozzle 22, and most of the air of high pressure is discharged to the outside through an air nozzle 22 whereas some air is supplied to an upper side of a chemical container 30 along a chemical container pressing pipe 26. As a pressure of a space above the surface of water is increased by supplying air of high pressure to an upper side of the water surface of the liquid filled in the chemical container 30 though the chemical container pressing pipe 26, the chemical is discharged to the outside of the chemical container 30 along a chemical pumping pipe 32, of which a lower end is connected to a lower portion of the chemical container 30, and the chemical discharged from the chemical container 30 flows to a chemical nozzle 36 along a chemical discharge pipe 34 connected to the chemical pumping pipe 32. Meanwhile, the air nozzle 22 that discharges air of high pressure supplied from the blowing fan 20 is formed around the chemical nozzle 26 as described above, the chemical discharged through the chemical nozzle 36 is influenced by the air of high pressure discharged from the air nozzle 22 so that mist particles are sprayed.
In order to spray the chemical in the interior of the chemical container 30 through the chemical nozzle 36 by using the principle, a separate pipe connector 40 or organically connecting the chemical container pressing pipe 26, the chemical pumping pipe 32, and the chemical supply pipe 34 in the interior of the chemical ejection apparatus 10 has to be installed in a section in which the body 12 and the chemical container 30 are assembled. Further, a chemical adjusting unit 38 for adjusting the ejected chemical has to be installed in the chemical discharge pipe 34, and an assembling unit 50 for maintaining the assembled state of the body 12 and the chemical container 30 while the pipe connector 40 is interposed between the body 12 and the chemical container 30 may be provided.
In the conventional chemical ejection apparatus, a pressure generated on a rear side of the nozzle through driving of the blowing fan is partially delivered to the chemical container, the chemical in the chemical container is pumped by the air of high pressure delivered to the chemical container, a plurality of pipes have to be arranged in the interior of the body for a series of processes for spraying the chemical through the chemical nozzle, and a separate apparatus for adjusting the chemical in the chemical discharge pipe has to be also provided, which makes the structure of the chemical spraying apparatus complex.